Mephisto
Danko Thompson (born April 4, 1983), is a professional wrestler born in Chicago, Illinois, working under the ring name Mephisto. He is currently employed by Xtreme Wrestling Organisation (xWo). Background Not much is known about Danko Thompson’s personal life, both past and present, only small details being revealed every now and again. His family details are virtually none existent, but it is known that his mother is deceased, and his brother, going by the name of ‘Dormammu’ is now also deceased. Dormammu would contact Danko and it was revealed that the two where brothers, and that Dormammu was working with a company called ‘Castrato Corp’. This company would be directly involved with Danko, for it would be this company that hung a dark cloud over Danko’s past. Little has been revealed since the duo got in touch, only that Danko’s ability to wrestle emerged when he was being held in Castrato Corps Engineering Centre and that he was subject to biological weaponry testing. Why and how he ended up in the hands of Castrato Corp is still unknown, but after Dormammu passed away due to an accident which also saw his Engineering Centre go up in flames, Danko's long journey to find the truth was seemingly dropped. Wrestling Career '''Xtreme Wrestling Organisation: 2006' Mephisto was signed to the xWo on the 15th September, assigned to the X-Division, to try and boost the divisions talent. Mephisto would debut in a number one contenders match for the X-Division Title, but it wasn't just any match up, Mephisto's debut would be a Casket Match, against other X-Division newcomer, Syn Full. After a well contested match, Mephisto defeated Syn Full after rolling him into the casket, to earn himself the title shot. A week later, he would go on to win the X-Division Title, defeating Riotist. However, the xWo continued to fill the X-Division up, and Tony Vencetti was the latest competitor to step into the fray. On the 9th October edition of Revenge, after some interference from Mephisto's former manager, Angel Williams, Mephisto was able to pick up his third straight victory and retain his title. It was on this night that Law & Order formed, which would include Mephisto. Success in the faction came early, after the split of Tag Champions Cryme Tyme. Kareem Knight (One half of Cryme Tyme) joined the faction, in turn giving the Tag Titles to the faction. Although Mephisto neither won or defended the titles, he was crowned as a double champion due to the freebird rule of Law & Order. A few days later, in a interview, Mephisto announced that he would be defending his title against two opponents of the fans choice, at the next PPV, Taboo Tuesday. The fans would choose Alex Shelley and Riotist, and the match would be an Ultimate X Match. The match opened the PPV, and was nothing short of a spectacular match (mostly remembered for Riotist's stunning over the top rope powerbomb on Alex Shelley), but yet again, Mephisto managed to retain after yanking the title down. The match was so impressive, it was inducted into the xWo Hall of Fame. It would be the aftermath of this event, which would start to change the career of Mephisto. Law & Order made an enemy, in the form of Spike. Spike challenged Law & Order member Chris Michaels, but it would be Mephisto who would step up to the plate and accept the challenge. After costing Spike two victories, the duo faced off on what would be Mephisto's final night on Revenge, on the 30th October, in a two out of three falls match. Mephisto dominated the match, winning the first fall vai pinfall, losing the second; but only due to being DQ'd, and then winning the third after hitting his patented Mephestation. It would be at this point that Mephisto really took a heel turn, crippling Spike in a post match attack, piledriving him on a chair. Spike wasn't seen for months... Not only this, but he attacked Meltdown superstars Omar Perkins and Dewayne Carter in the same week, suggesting he could be planning a brand change. Not long after, the change was indeed confirmed, and Mephisto left Revenge, taking the X Division Title with him. He claimed that nobody on Revenge proved a challenge, so he would try his luck on Meltdown. He debuted on the 3rd November, defeating Dewayne Carter. He wouldn't get time to celebrate, after Omar Perkins claimed revenge and attacked him. With both men getting the better of each other, a pick your poison match was set up for both superstars. Mephisto chose Chase Daniels for Omar Perkins, and Omar chose the former 3 time World Champion Christian Stevens for Mephisto. Both Omar and Mephisto would win their respected matches, and would both attack each other in the aftermath of them. The two faced off at Last Rights, with Mephisto going on to win the match and retain the title, winning at his second straight PPV. This PPV win would extend Mephisto's winning streak to 8 matches. Mephisto was traded back to Revenge on 19th November due to Meltdown shutting down as a main brand, but he didn't make his official return to Revenge until 4th December, where he faced off with Orton one on one. He would defeat Orton in simple fashion, and enter an Eleven on One Elimination Handicap match the following week, against M.V.P. He entered the match last, and was one of the three survivors on 'Team Revenge', pinning M.V.P to claim the victory. So, after a successful return to Revenge, Mephisto made his way to Final Days, where he was yet again placed in an Ultimate X Match, after he bragged about having beaten everyone in the division. But, the GM managed to serve up Jack Valen and Australian as his opponents, two xWo greats that Mephisto had never beaten. But, that was soon to change, as Mephisto won the X match in convincing fashion. The match would be eclipsed by controversy however, as after the match, Mephisto was attacked and stripped of the title, with Jack Valen being crowned the new champion. Xtreme Wrestling Organisation: 2007 Mephisto went AWOL upon being screwed at Final Days, but was next seen at New Years Massacre on New Years Day, where he would enter the 30 Man Massacre Match as a favorite. Despite helping to eliminate Mike Styles and Mors, as well as single handedly throwing D-Dawg out of the match, he couldn't go the full distance, finishing in third place, behind M.V.P and Riotist. This short coming didn't deter Mephisto however, as he firstly teamed up with Alexander Putrid to create the 'Roses of Putridity', and then express his desire to get his career back on track. On the very first 2007 edition of Revenge, he attacked Jack Valen and Savage, along with Putrid. He would justify his actions however, blaming Jack for the hard past month he has endured. After explaining however, Mephisto dropped a bombshell, challenging Valen to a match that is so sadistic, only one of its kind has ever been held before, The Desecration Dungeon. Before Jack Valen has even had chance to accept however, GM Luke Holden placed him in a Tag Team Title Match, along with partner Savage, to take on both Mephisto and Alexander Putrid. Mephisto and Alexander Putrid would impress, and win the match in convincing fashion, to give Mephisto his second stint as Revenge Tag Team Champion. However, whilst things had been heating up between him and Valen, Mephisto also had trouble to deal with on Meltdown. Having just won the titles, it was announced that at the Meltdown Super Show, tag champions will face tag champions, as Roses of Putridity take on E3. Not only this, but in a preview of the Super Show clash, Mephisto will go one on one with E3's Outlaw this Friday Night. Moveset Finishing Moves *'The Mephestation' (Throwing Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Black Rose Heartache' (Corkscrew Moonsault) *'Arachnophobia' (Top Rope Underhook Piledriver) Signature Moves *'Pluto-Plexus' (Release Full Nelson Suplex) *'Sinner Shot' (Elevated Stunner) *'The Last Sunrise' (Somersault Leg Drop) *'Devil’s Dance' (Sitout Wheelbarrow Facebuster) *'C.O.D – Concussion on Delivery' (Pele Kick) *'DT-X³' (Backflip Reverse DDT) *'Trauma Drive' (Running Fireman’s Carry to Turnbuckle) *'Kidney Stones' (Various Body Shots) *'Down With The Clown' (Slingshot Leg Lariat) *'Ode To Pain' (Spinning Sleeper Slam) Nicknames *"The Demonic One" *"xWo’s Black Rose" *"Meph" Trivia *Mephisto is most notable for his on going winning streak in xWo, with a overall streak thus far of 12 matches. *He is yet to be pinned or made to submit in the xWo, thus making him unbeaten. *Mephisto and Alexander Putrid (Roses of Putridity) are yet to lose, both in singles competition, and as a team. Theme Music *"White Room" by Jesper Kyd *"Get Your Body Beat" by CombiChrist (Disused) *"Mudshovel" by Staind (Disused) Awards Recieved * Best Meltdown Champion (November) * Best Meltdown Roleplayer (November) * Best Finishing Maneuver (November) Championship Success *'xWo X-Division Title' - 2nd October 2006''' -''' 17th December 2006 *'xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles' – October 10th 2006 '-' October 23rd 2006 *'xWo Revenge Tag Team Titles' – January 15th 2006 '-' Current Mephisto Category:1983_births